Anakin Strife's Journey
by S Danyal Allen
Summary: This story is a prequel to the Many Adventures of Natius and friends and this story is told through Anakin Strife's perspective on how he got to the Disney world and what he had to struggle with. Rated PG for thematic elements and fantasy violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use this for profit. This story is a mid-equal to the Many Adventures of Natius and Friends, but it is told through the eyes of the sixth ranger Anakin Strife. It is going to build up to that point where he meets Natius and his team.**

Episode I (1): It All Started with a Wish upon a Star

It all started with a wish. Life was not always simple for someone like me. My mum died when I was nine years old and my brother was serving a 2-year sentence for possession of illegal substances. I have been trying to find my place amongst others.

The day that I made the wish was when it was March 2012 on my friend Toboé's birthday and I was hoping to get a book for him at the bookstore. I went over to my dad who was a man in his late forties with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a navy blue shirt, black pants, and boots.

I asked, "Excuse me dad, may I please borrow six pounds?"

My father stared at me and asked cynically, "Why so you can try drugs yourself and end up like your brother?"

"No," I answered as I felt a twinge of fear of him getting him angry, "It is to buy a friend of mine a present for his birthday. It's the Talbot's grandson."

My dad stared at me and he said, "Why? So you can buy him drugs?"

I answered in a calm tone trying to hold back my fear, "No. It is to buy a book that he has wanted to read for years."

My father said, "All right I am going with you."

I went looking around for the book my friend requested and I saw the book Kingdom Keepers: After Dark and I showed my dad the book and he said, "So this is the book, we'll get him this."

We went up to the register and I grinned with happiness to give my friend the book. As soon as we were heading to our house I saw a young man with dark brown hair and clear blue eyes. He was wearing a uniform indicating he got home from his school and I knew that boy was Toboé's older brother Michael.

I walked up to him and asked, "Michael, can you please hide this book from your little brother until he gets home?"

Michael nodded and I started to think about what kind of person my brother would have been had he not started drugs when my father called me.

Later that night I started to ponder on the thoughts about my brother though I was grateful he was getting help after his sentence which is a few months in a treatment facility.

I started to hear someone yelling from outside the house I started to hear a voice crying, "I'm sorry dad."

I rolled my eyes with annoyance as I saw it was a neighbor's teen boy, who was tall, but wearing a black shirt and pants he was my brother's friend and as I listened to his begging to let him in.

I started to remember the time when my brother banged on my door to let him in my room so he would steal something from me hence why I lock the doors and when the teen screamed, "I'm going to kill you!"

I started to feel a sense of sorrow and guilt as the shout reminded me of my brother I stared at the beautiful night sky to hopefully subdue that tragic memory and I remembered the time when my mother during a meteor shower told me that I had to be careful of my wish and when I wish on a star it is likely to come true.

I started to mutter a wish, "I wish that I could discover more on myself, to find out whom would I be."

Later that night, I started to hear a voice calling, "Anakin." I looked around and I asked, "Is someone there?"

I started to follow the voice that was beckoning me to the forest I saw my father laying asleep and I decided to write a note that said, "Dad, I had to figure out where the noise was coming from, I'll be back in a few minutes."

I grabbed a flashlight putting on a navy blue shirt, black cargo pants and my black shoes.

As I made my way to the door I heard a voice asking, "Artie, why are you going away?"

I saw a young boy who was younger than me by two years, he had sandy brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing red pyjamas it was my adopted little brother, Jamie.

I said, "Jamie I am starting to hear a voice in the forest. However, I want you to promise me something, if anything happens to me, get dad and explain to him what is going on."

I started to look around in the forest and I saw a cat like figure with light grey fur and golden eyes wearing a witch's hat, and clothes as if it were a peasant from the middle ages, as it moved its lips, nothing came out.

The cat figure took my hand and I started to feel as if I was being electrocuted and then blackness.

I opened my eyes and I saw my body lying on the ground I saw Jamie running with my father to find out what happened and I screamed, "Dad!" he did not respond as he was checking for a pulse.

I yelled out, "Dad help!"

I saw the cat figure grinning at me and it pushed me into a portal that was white with neon colors and as I saw the portal closing and I blacked out once more.

I started to come to and as soon as my vision focused I saw that I was in a grassy field and I saw a group of dog-like figures beating up three anthropomorphic ducks who were clad in blue, green, and red.

I looked on in panic realizing I wasn't in Cardiff, but I couldn't leave these little ducks getting beaten. I ran over to the dog-like figures and I started to feel something materialize in my hands and it looked as if it was a handle of a katana and as soon as held the handle in a firm manner a silver light shot out.

I snapped, "Oi mutts, why don't you deal with me?"

I charged at one of the dog figures and I slashed him in the stomach, surprisingly no blood fell from the wound as I stared at my blade I started to realize it had properties of a lightsaber.

One of the dog figures asked, "Who are you?"

I felt a twinge of nervousness and I remember hearing the name Anakin and I started to remember another amnesiac hero and I finally answered, "My name is Anakin Strife but around these parts I'm known as Bowen, you have three seconds to run otherwise, you'll meet the same fate as your friend. It is either you live or die, now make your choice."

The dog-like figures ran off and I heard someone said, "Impressive."

I saw a young boy with golden brown hair, amber eyes, wearing a red buttoned shirt that had long sleeves that extended to his wrists, dark blue jeans, and brown boot-like shoes.

I asked, "Toboé Talbot! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," replied the boy, "I don't know how I got here, I remember being pushed into a portal, and the question is, how do we get out of here?"

I started to think, but my memory was hazy on what happened to me.

 **Author's Notes:** How will Anakin and his friend Toboé find their way home? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 2: My First Bounty Hunt and New Friend

I started to think about how I can leave, but I saw a young woman who looked no older than her early twenties, she had flowing silver hair, dark green eyes garbed in a long sleeved black dress, with a black long coat that had a scabbard for a katana-like sword and high knee black boots.

She said, "I am impressed with your skill, young lad. If you come with me, I can take you to my guild master he can help you with what you need."

Toboé and I followed the woman as I asked, "Ma'am, what is your name?"

The woman responded, "My name is Kira Draco my name is pronounced as Kai-Ra Draco. Understand?"

I nodded Kira turned to the two of us and she said, "You will address my employer as Sensei or sir, keep your sentences short and to the point. Understand?"

I nodded and we walked into a house that was as large as a Jedi temple, and when we walked in I saw a cascade of paintings and in the front desk was a man in his early to mid-forties who had dark brown hair, muscular and had blue eyes garbed in Greek styled armor.

He said, "My name is Orpheus Stephanopoulos, I have received word of what you had done and we could use someone like you in our guild: Guardians of the White Dragon."

I asked, "What? I'm trying to find out who I was before the fiasco."

Mr. Stephanopoulos responded, "My boy, in order for you to find out who you are I suggest that you earn some experience so you'll know what you're up against. First this attire would not suit a bounty hunter in training."

I looked down on my clothes and I said, "You have a point."

Kira looked at me and she said, "I have one that would suit you."

She took me into a room and as soon as I came out, I went to a mirror and I saw my reflection, I was dressed in a navy blue shirt with four brown interlacing buckles around the chest, a white undershirt that extended to my wrists, navy blue pants with lighter blue Jedi markings, with black shoes.

I came out and Toboé said, "Hey you look like a cross between Han Solo and Kite."

I looked at Toboé who was wearing a red long sleeved shirt that extended to his forearms and green cargo pants with dark boots.

Kira said, "Follow me my young friends."

We followed her and we saw a bulletin board with criminals and villains alike decorated in mugshots and the reward amount. Among the villains was a man in his late twenties brown hair, brown eyes garbed in green.

I asked, "Whose he?"

Kira saw the poster and she explained, "Roger Jacobson, he is wanted for murder and fraud. He is too dangerous for you boys, so I found an easier bad guy."

She showed us a flyer that had a portly cat like figure and Kira explained to us that he was wanted for burglary, theft, and kidnapping.

Just when we were about to leave Kira cried, "Wait I have something to ask of you. Please try to refrain from causing death of the bounty because it is our policy to not kill the target rather defeat them and bring them back to court so they can face charges."

We ran over to where the police cars were which was a bank like building, the portly cat like figure named Pete was clutching a money bag.

He was holding a little girl who was around seven to eight she had blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a green dress with his arm and had a gun in his other hand.

Pete said, "Make one move and I'll pull the trigger."

The little girl started to cry in a Swedish accent as tears of fright started to leak from her eyes, "Please let me go! Hjälp mig! (Help me!)"

I could not watch a little girl being used like this, I started to sneak pass the officers by blending into the commotion until I reached to the entry of the building and I raised my katana light saber up the back of his neck.

I said, "Pete, you are wanted by the Guardians of the White Dragon for theft, burglary and kidnapping. Now let the girl go!"

The cat figure stared over at me and he asked, "Who are you supposed to be?"

I responded, "Anakin Strife, you can either release the girl or you can be defeated right here and now."

Pete threw the girl on the ground and he took out a rapier and he said, "All right little shrimp, let's see what you got."

As he was about to strike, I parried the attack and it melted the rapier and Pete stammered, "How-How did you?"

I lifted my blade to where his shoulders would be and I smirked, "You hear that fatso? You need to be punished by the law."

Pete tried to punch me, but I moved over to the side and he fell off the stairs and landed where the police would be.

I walked over to the girl as soon as the police took him and I asked, "Are you ok?"

The girl nodded and she said, "My name is Vandela. I don't know how I got here."

She started to look frantically in a panic screaming, "Mama! Daddy! Where are you?!"

I responded trying to calm her, "Calm down I'm Anakin Strife. I can help you so why don't you come with us?"

Vandela gave me the look of, "Are you sure?"

I nodded and we walked back into the headquarters and I stated, "Sensei I found a lost little girl!"

Mr. Stephanopoulos glared at me and he said, "One of my rules is that we cannot accept unsolicited people because if we keep having random people come in, we could end up with too many people. In order for her to be accepted, she needs to learn how to fight. Until then, she needs to leave."

I looked in disbelief on the words and I placed my hand on his desk as I said, "Me and Toboé can teach her in self-defense. Give us a chance."

Mr. Stephanopoulos stated, "I can't allow you to take up an apprentice because you have to be eighteen to mentor a person plus no one under twelve can be an apprentice."

"Please sir, give me just one chance I'll-"

"No!"

Toboé asked, "What?"

"You heard me boys, I am not taking any chances so my answer is no."

Vandela begged, "Sir I have nowhere else to go. I can't find my parents so please give me just one chance to prove myself."

Mr. Stephanopoulos sighed, "All right, you start your trial tomorrow."

Vandela smiled in happiness and Mr. Stephanopoulos stated, "You know one of my policies I forgot to mention is that if there is a group of three you can create a team. Think of a team name."

I started to think of our group name and I said, "I say Team Caledfwlch! It is pronounced as Cald-fulch. It is Welsh for Excalibur."

Mr. Stephanopoulos said, "It is settled. You three are hereby dubbed Team Caledfwlch. Tomorrow I expect you three to be ready for missions. Kira, take them to the bunks."

We were lead to a room that had three beds for each of us and she said, "You kids cannot stay past midnight so you need to get some sleep for tomorrow will be a big day."

 **Author's Notes:** Anakin has made a new friend and has a team to create a reputation. Can they do so and find their way to exit Disney. Find out in the next episode.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 3: My First Rescue

I, Vandela and Toboé have been awoken in a rude manner by Kira as she used a Megaphone in our ears and we reported to the bulletin board. Kira handed us a little pamphlet that was a list of items to get and a 19-year-old boy with orange hair, blue eyes, garbed in a black flannel shirt, jean colored pants and a black jacket. His name was Adrastos Stephanopoulos, he was Sensei's older son and he was a guy that you would not want to infuriate.

Adrastos asked, "Who are you three?"

I explained, "My name is Anakin Strife, these are my friends Vandela and Toboé."

Adrastos stated, "I am Adrastos Stephanopoulos, I am a Class A bounty hunter and I am investigating a case that involves my brother Ikaros."

I asked, "Can I come?"

"No you're too young. I found something for you to do. Find this little girl, people is reporting that she accidentally stumbled in the Forest of Fear."

I took the photo and it was a girl that resembled my god-sister Alicia, with blond hair, blue eyes garbed in clothing similar to Judy Garland's Dorothy.

I was about to head to the forest and Kira said, "Where do you think you're going little boy? You need to prepare yourself for any enemy, understand?"

I was taken to a town and they were selling potions and Kira stated, "May I please have a dozen potions 3 to heal, 3 to cure, and 3 to restore life?"

I asked, "What are they for?"

Kira answered, "In places like the forest, you'll find dangerous enemies so I'm only going with you to teach you how to rescue. Understand?"

We headed over to the Forest of Fear and we saw the girl in the picture.

Vandela asked, "That was easy, but why is it a forest of fear?"

Suddenly a tree came to life roaring at Vandela and I stared in shock at the creature. However I felt my katana lightsaber coming to my hand and I jumped as high as I could and slashed the enemy. I asked myself, "What the bloody hell?"

I heard a voice that sounded like a person in his late teens and I asked, "Kira, should I investigate the screams?"

Kira stated as worry was in her voice, "You can, but do not get yourself in a dangerous situation. If you're not back in thirty, I will come for you. Understood?"

I nodded and we proceeded deeper into the forest, we saw a man in a cloak and a young man with dark hair, blue eyes, wearing black jeans and a white flannel shirt. His name was Ikaros he was Adrastos's younger brother. Once we knocked down a hooded figure holding him, I was about to call the sensei about this, but I heard a laughter from Ikaros as he pulled out a gun.

I asked, "What's so funny?!"

He grabbed Vandela and he stated, "You boy will open the door to the treasure door now."

I stared at him in a state of disbelief, but I didn't want Vandie to get hurt.

I asked, "What door?"

"Turn around." retorted Ikaros and I saw a white door and I opened it and I saw a dark gray orb.

I walked over to it and tried to grab it, but I felt a burn on my hand, with Ikaros yelling, "Grab it!"

I felt my hand burning as I reached for the orb and the more my hand moved to grab the orb, the more intensified its power was. Once my hand touched it, I felt as if a power was surging into the hand that was hurt.

Ikaros smiled, "Well done, thief. Hand it over."

I stated, "No. You'll use it for selfish purposes. Now I ask of you to release my friend and neighbor!"

Ikaros stated holding the gun, "No! Give me the orb and I'll let you and your friends go."

As he was about to pull the trigger I saw sensei who grabbed Ikaros as he cried, "Ikaros you've done enough harm! Let them go!"

I shouted, "He's right, you are nothing but a trouble maker."

The orb started to shine with each word I was saying to that bastard and an electrical current knocked Ikaros out and I felt darkness taking over as my vision gone black and felt myself collapsing.

(Sensei Stephanopoulos's POV)

I could not believe that a boy like Anakin would wield an intense power, but I had to take the kids back to the headquarters and I ordered Kira with concern in my voice for the kid's safety, "Kira take Anakin into the medical unit, he's been injured."

I was hoping that the kid would be alive; normally a person wielding that orb would die from the immense electricity.

I stared coldly at my own son who I thought would not cause such a disaster like this, as I stated, "Ikaros you've broken my policy and teamed up with convict. That incident you pulled with my new apprentices has caused trouble and as such you and your friend's team are banned from the guild for the rest of your life. You will no longer be allowed to participate in rescues, explorations, nor can you participate for the bounty hunts. If you ever get caught in an incident like this, you will spend the remainder of your life in a prison cell."

(Anakin's POV)

I woke up and I found myself in a hospital like room and sensei stated, "Anakin, you did well but do not let your guard down because of what you're hearing. Let the professionals like my older son take care of it. As a reward however, you have managed to receive this Japor snippet. The parents state that they found it amongst an old Jedi urn from 2009 and I have a belief it was your mother's because she had a reputation as the silent dragon as she had wisdom to do what is right."

I took the Japor snippet; it was a silver color but had dark blue carvings. I placed it around my neck as I stated, "I will eternally cherish this."

I said, "I'll try not to pull that off again."

 **Author's Notes:** Anakin has taken a first mission. However he still has much to learn.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: My First Failure

It has been ten days since I have been in the Disney world; to me it felt as if it were months or even a year. This day however was different especially with a man by the surname Oliver was coming to check new novices in the temple. I was going to begin a mission with Vandie and Toboé when I heard a horn blaring and we headed over to the main room.

I tried to see what the commotion was about so I pushed several folks out of my way.

There I saw a man who looked as though he was in his late twenties when clearly he was in his late thirties to early forties. He had black hair, brown eyes, wearing a black jacket, white shirt, jeans, and boots. I started to remember seeing him somewhere.

Sensei Stephanopoulos cried, "Everyone, meet Thomas Oliver or as many you would know him as Tommy Oliver one of the greatest Power Rangers in history. He is here to evaluate new recruits."

Tommy stared over at me and Toboé and he said, "Young men, I have never met you before. What are your names?"

I said, "My name is Anakin Strife. This is my friend Toboé, we have been here for the past ten days and our new friend Vandela."

Tommy said, "I need to talk with you Anakin Strife. Toboé you'll get your interview next, and Vandela, do you speak English?"

Vandela said, "I started learning English, but it is not very easy."

I started to feel as if butterflies were flying from my gut as I felt excitement that I was getting interviewed by one of the greatest Power Ranger veterans. I was guided into a room that was an office.

He asked me, "Where are you from?"

I started to think hard, but I was not able to remember where I was from originally, I answered, "I don't remember, sir but I remember coming to here in the Disney world."

He asked, "How did you land in the Disney world without the use of a portal? I don't comprehend, this should not be probable."

I started to answer, "I remember blacking out and being pushed in a portal by a cat."

Tommy told me that there would be no speculation if my words were sincere or not and he said, "There is also no probability to prove that you are telling me the truth. Yet there are several toons that are trying to find out who you really are. So even if you go out to hunt bad guys, I'll bet you that they will be asking you serious questions. In other words, they will pursue you with any lengths to get answers. In other words, they can and will hurt you or even kill you. So don't let that guard of yours down."

I pondered on his words later that day, but I was called by Kira to sensei's office. He told me that I had to hunt down a cat-like figure.

I asked, "How can I find her?"

Sensei retorted, "This cat frequently likes to go into memory vaults and alter things. In other words, she's tampering with memorial holograms."

I asked, "Where are they at?"

Kira answered, "Reports have shown she is working for a man in a dark cloak. Do not confront the cloaked man; get the cat figure so we can interrogate her further."

I ran over to one of the vaults to hunt her down accompanied by my team, we decided to split up to search for her.

I searched down a hall and I heard a singing of sorts and I found my target a cat with light grey fur golden eyes wearing a witch's hat, and clothes as if she was a peasant from the middle ages.

She turned to me and stared with wide eyes and I charged to her, but to my surprise the cat brought a body guard with her.

The body guard was a lion with black mane, brown fur, green eyes, with a scar over his eye.

I charged at the lion and jumped acrobatically to the target, but she vanished.

I was facing the lion and just as the lion was about to pounce on me, Toboé grabbed its hind leg.

I stared at Toboé in shock as I thought that he was becoming crazy, I pulled out a Taser and I shocked the lion to paralysis and reported back to the headquarters.

Sensei looked at me in disappointment as I failed on a mission for the first time.

He stated, "Anakin, I told you explicitly to get the cat tampering with information, not some lion."

Vandela pointed out, "But sir, that lion might be our lead. Just interrogate the thing."

Sensei looked at me and he said, "Interrogate the lion and try not to get yourself killed."

I took a breath as I realized that I would be talking to an animal that would not speak my language.

I walked over in the interrogation room and saw the lion in a cage and I asked, "Who are you?"

The lion retorted, "My name is Scar. I was the brother of King Mufasa until his death, now you're wondering why I was at that place. That's only because the cat hired me to protect her."

I stared in shock as I heard the lion just spoke to me in a human voice.

I asked, "What's her name?"

Scar answered, "Mina."

I asked, "Where can I find her now?"

Scar in a snarky tone, "Must have slipped my mind. Unless you really want to know who you really are. I can tell that you are a new kid that woke up with no recollection on how you came. I doubt that your name is even Anakin Strife."

I asked gritting my teeth in rage, "TELL ME! WHERE IS SHE?!"

Scar answered, "You should ask the old Cheshire Cat. He can tell you. Be warned that he speaks in riddles so pay attention to his words and figure it out for yourself."

I walked out of the room and Kira asked, "What did that lion say?"

I answered, "I have to find the Cheshire Cat. For some reason that lion spoke to me in the human language in English, in other words he was talking. I just don't understand that should be impossible."

Kira stated, "It is common for animals to speak here in the Disney World. My advice is that you get some sleep so you can get to the Cheshire Cat. I'll give you and your team the directions tomorrow."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Anakin is going to have a lot of questions when facing the Cheshire Cat. Will he get his answers? Tune in next episode.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 5: Cheshire cat

The very next day, I was given directions to find the Cheshire cat. I was told that he resided in the Fantasy sector. I ran over to the location, but I was stopped by none other than Tommy Oliver.

I asked, "What are you doing here, sir?"

Tommy answered, "You need to have supervision with you in the Fantasy sector, only because like I said there are Disney folks that will go to any lengths to get answers on you."

I asked, "So you're basically my bodyguard?"

Tommy answered, "Technically no, I'm your supervisor because Mr. Stephanopoulos told me about what happened with you and Ikaros and therefore it is likely you'll get yourself into trouble and I need to make sure that you don't try anything stupid."

I laughed sheepishly and we headed over to the fantasy sector, and went on a search for the cat until I saw a couple of yellow eyes staring at me.

I unsheathed my weapon as I cried, "Show yourself, coward!"

A cat with purple and pink fur sang the song of the Jabberwock as it appeared in front of me.

I asked, "Are you the Cheshire cat?"

Cheshire replied, "Yes. I have a question, who are you?"

I pondered on that question as I remembered the warning of Scar and I answered, "I don't know anymore. I thought I knew who I was, but now I'm at a total loss. I was wondering if you could tell me."

The cat teleported around the place as he replied, "I can't really answer your question, you have to find the answer for yourself."

I felt fury in my heart as I asked, "Really? Are you serious?"

Tommy held me back as he said, "Anakin, you need to control that rage, but you should know that Cheshire likes to fool you with riddles. I suggest that we ask for help from other residents in that place."

I rolled my eyes as I said, "Fine."

Tommy stopped me again and he said, "You need to learn some respect kid. There are certain rules that you have to follow. If you continue that attitude, I'll report you to your sensei, understood?"

"Yes sir," I replied feeling shameful, I looked around and I found a fortune teller named Esmeralda.

She was a woman in her twenties with olive skin, black hair, green eyes garbed in purple and white.

I asked, "Madam Esmeralda, I heard that you can tell fortunes, what's my fortune?"

Esmeralda stated, "Let me see your hand."

I gave her my right hand and she looked at me in shock.

I asked, "What's wrong?"

Esmeralda retorted, "You have a journey ahead of you. I know that you and your friends are trying to leave this world, but you must seek help with a boy who possesses the Firebird. He can help you when the time comes."

I asked, "What's the firebird's name so I can track him down?"

Esmeralda retorted, "I don't know, but you might want to leave now."

I stated, "All right. I'll leave."

I sighed in disappointment in my answers.

I was about to walk back to the base and to my surprise I saw Sensei with Tommy.

I asked, "What's wrong sir?"

Sensei answered, "Anakin, I would like to have a word with you."

I walked into his office and I asked, "What's wrong?"

Sensei asked, "Do you know what illegal trades are?"

I answered, "It's trading of illegal stuff including substances prohibited by law and the usual method is smuggling. Why do you ask?"

Sensei retorted, "I'm offering you a chance to gain a reputation in the bounty hunting guild."

He took out a picture of an obese man garbed in red with a hat. I knew I saw him somewhere, I just didn't know him.

I stated, "Me and my team will look into it."

 **Author's Notes: Looks like Anakin is going to take down a man from the past. Is he up to the test? Tune in next episode.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney. I'm sorry for not updating. I've been rather busy with personal issues and other things.**

Episode 6: I cracked down on a criminal

The next day, I had to track down a man named Coachman. He had a reputation of turning people into donkeys, and now things were getting a darker turn. Though he still resided on the island he had sent dealers to sell a secret magic that would make a person feel powerful and untouchable. Except there was a flipside like a coin, the person would become addicted and never returned as themselves. With Tommy by my side, I thought the mission would be easy. And boy was I wrong.

I had to find a dealer by having Toboé pass himself off as a dog in the streets. I waited in concern for him to come back as I heard that many hunters attempted to find the bastard, but most never return as themselves. I was about to text Toboé, but he came back running to me.

He exclaimed, "Hey, we got ourselves a lead."

Vandela cried, "Where is the criminal?"

Toboé answered, "It's on an isolated island only accessed by boat. Tonight, we're to sneak in and take him by surprise."

Vandela asked, "Are you sure this will work? We could get killed in the process."

I said smugly, "Ah, come on. We can take this greedy clown to prison."

Tommy said, "Anakin, I have to come with you. Rumors speculate that people get turned into donkeys and are sold to places like a salt mine. In other words, it's speculated to be a human trafficking ring."

I asked, "What's human trafficking?"

Tommy answered, "In a nutshell it's modern day slavery."

I looked on with wide eyes as I heard modern day slavery ringing into my mind over and over.

Later that night, my team and Tommy were stowing away by disguising ourselves as workers. Once we got past their security we had to move away quickly and what we headed over to was a shocking discovery.

A loading cargo was filled with braying donkeys some of them were crying for their loved ones, I looked around and I found a portly man in red wearing a bowler cap, who was barking orders.

Tommy stated, "Remember Anakin, do not attack until I give the signal."

I stared at him in disbelief and I asked, "Why can't we strike now? This process is creeping Vandela out."

Tommy retorted, "Because you don't know how dangerous this man is. He has a whip that can tear right through that bulletproof vest you have on."

I asked, "What do we do then?"

Tommy replied, "Lie low and when he comes to us, you're going to free the donkeys. Vandela will lure the donkeys to safety using a hypnosis scroll. Talbot, you're going to cover me and Anakin."

Toboé smiled, "I get to give the coachman something to cry about. Wolves are known to attack humans."

I stated, "I hope you're not infested with rabies."

Toboé snapped, "Hey! Come on, I'm not that dangerous!"

Tommy cried, "Enough. Now quit playing around and destroy the crates."

We said in unison, "Yes sir."

I slashed open the crates as the flaps fell freeing the donkeys. Vandela used a scroll that played carnival music and it lured the donkeys to safety.

I heard boots walking down to where I was and I stared at disbelief, the Coachman grabbed me by my shirt and smiled in a Cockney accent, "What's a bloke like you doing here?"

I retorted, "Let's just say, I'm here to tell you your trafficking days are over!"

The Coachman snarled as I felt his other hand gripping my throat, "You think you can show up to my place and ruin my money making business?"

I snarled as I struggled to claw his hand off me, "You call that business?! I call that slavery!"

I felt his hand tightening his grip on my neck as I coughed out. Toboé turned into the wolf and bit him in the butt. He screamed in agony and saw the golden brown wolf snarling at him.

The coachman pulled out his whip and tried to whip Toboé, but I grabbed the whip and I wrapped it around the coachman's neck and I smiled, "Beat that!"

The coachman tried to pry the whip off but I wrapped it tighter around the man's throat and I felt as if I was strangling a criminal like that video game I watched my older brother play, what was it called? Oh yeah Grand Theft Auto.

Tommy started to scream, "Anakin! Stop it now!"

The moment I heard those words it felt as if a fog was clearing and I saw the Coachman's face being all blue. I stared in shock as I dropped the whip.

Vandela checked the man's pulse and she said, "He's barely alive. We should take the man to a hospital. Then he can face the charges."

Tommy glared at me in disappointment as he snapped, "What were you thinking?! You almost killed the target."

I stated, "But sir, I did that in self-defense. I didn't realize I was going this-."

I felt a punch to my face and I saw blood coming from my lip and nose and it was from Toboé.

He snapped, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you man? You could've bloody killed him. We need to head back to the base and report this."

We headed back to base and I was overhearing Tommy talking to Sensei. I felt that I was in deep water and there would be no way for me to be rescued.

I heard the man called my name and Tommy scolded, "You're fortunate not to face heavy criminal charges, but you're suspended for the next six weeks. In other words, you can only go on rescue missions until then."

Kira snarled, "He's right, the reason I picked you was because you were lost and I want you to be found and I thought that you understood the no-kill policy we strongly uphold."

I retorted as I was fighting the tears urging to be freed, "Ma'am I did this in self-defense. I didn't mean to almost cause a death. Give me one more chance I can-."

Kira snarled, "No. You're suspended for the next six weeks. I'm sorry, but rules are rules."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Anakin landed himself in trouble. Will he be able to try again after six weeks. Find out in the next episode.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Nazo the hedgehog Power Rangers and no it's not for profit.**

Episode 7: My quest for the bird

It has been almost two weeks since I almost killed that bugger. I have had enough of the sensei controlling attitude.

I marched over to Sensei's office as Vandela asked, "Anakin, what are you doing?"

I responded, "This dude is getting me nowhere so I have to find the Firebird like what Madam Esmeralda told me. I have a feeling that I'll be able to lead you to your parents, Toboé's home, and my identity if we go after the bird."

Vandela asked, "Are you galen (Swedish for crazy)? That bird might not exist."

Toboé said, "At least I get to find my way home."

I said, "Exactly and I can find out more about myself."

We headed over to the sensei and I said to him, "Sensei, I appreciate what you did for me however this is goodbye until we meet again."

Sensei asked, "Where are you going?"

I answered, "Me and my team are going to find the Firebird."

Tommy said, "You're taking advice from a fortune teller? You're not even experienced to challenge some of these villains."

I retorted, "She told me to seek the firebird to find my answers. I have to discover things myself and not rely on shortcuts. I get your concern, but we can rely on our wits and skill to find what we're looking."

Sensei gave me an understanding look as he said, "I wish for you the best of luck. Promise me to keep in touch."

I took the card and I said to my team, "Let's go. We find the firebird."

We traveled all the way to a new place called Toontown and I saw my team exhausted and I found an inn to rest for the night.

I saw the moon glowing in a luminous light. I turned to see a white hedgehog staring at me with bafflement, but I was told to get some rest and I decided to put my mind to ease.

I started to feel myself underwater and I heard my thoughts saying, "Am I dead?"

I turned and saw the cat I encountered she suddenly turned into powerful force lightning chains and they felt as they were tearing the breath out of my body as I screamed for her to stop.

She said as I sank deeper into the darkness, "You'll be the host for my master Lord Chernabog."

I felt myself losing consciousness and I heard a faint voice crying, "Anakin! Anakin!"

I woke up and saw that I was on the floor of the inn and it was still night time.

I turned to see Vandela who was looking in concern and she said finally, "Someone's here. He wants to see you tonight."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I muttered, "This had better be important."

I walked down to the room and I saw a mouse like figure. He was anthropomorphic, but he was hooded and cloaked. I couldn't see his face, but he had big round ears.

I asked, "Is there a reason you woke me up in the middle of the night?"

The mouse responded, "Yes. Someone broke through the borders and kidnapped a little girl."

I asked, "What border?"

The mouse responded, "The borders keep the real world and our world separated. Someone broke through and kidnapped a little girl. I heard she's being held in a castle called Dark Disneyland. It used to be a castle belonging to some of the most powerful Disney guardians, but they disappeared and the villains took it over and it is now their base."

I smiled in excitement and I asked, "You want me to infiltrate the place and destroy the villains?"

The mouse answered, "No. You are to rescue the girl and don't use any teleportation spells there. They can be unreliable."

I asked, "Do I get to kill?"

The mouse answered, "As long as it's self-defense or defending your team. I need to see the katana lightsaber."

I asked as I took out my saber, "Why?"

The mouse retorted, "I need to put a safety feature on the sword to use non-lethal attacks. The purpose is to knock the guards out and rescue the girl."

I muttered, "Yes sir."

I asked, "Where's Dark Disneyland?"

The mouse explained, "It's 4 miles south, the castle is as black as shadows."

I ran over to where the castle was. I would take the guys along, but I felt it was a long night for them.

I started using the dark corners and shadows to my advantage. As I was looking around I saw statues of sorrow and pain as if they were imprisoned. I wish I would be able to free them, but I didn't have any powers to reverse petrification. I heard a little girl crying and put on a cloak to hide my face. I used a Jedi Mind trick that my mum taught me to persuade the guard into allowing me to take over his position.

I walked over to a cell and saw a little girl of ten years old; she was lightly tanned indicating she was of Middle Eastern descent, but she was dressed in a blue and pink nightgown, her dark brown hair reached to her shoulders, and tears streaming from her bright green eyes.

I couldn't leave her like that, I found something to pick the lock as I said, "I have come to rescue you."

As I was walking with the little girl I saw a guard who yelled "What are you doing here?!"

I pulled out my katana hilt and a blade of silver shot from the hilt and I knocked the guard out thanks to my client's non-killing spell allowing me and the girl to run away and when we reached a dead end I asked, "Anyone following us?"

"No." answered the girl

To my shock I saw swarms of shadow Heartless gaining on me and I had to disobey a client for the first time. I stretched out my hand and threw a scroll down shouting, "Wysio Porth!"

Suddenly a very light blue gateway opened.

The girl asked me, "Who are you?"

I decided to honor someone and remembered the name Bowen and I answered the girl, "In these parts they call me Bowen. Now go!"

I felt a powerful force and it pushed the girl in the gateway in a telepathic manner.

Now I had to find my way out, but something bright yellow appeared. The figure was a girl around eight to nine years old. She had black short hair carrying daggers and she said to me, "My father Tommy Oliver has sent me to save your neck. He wants to meet you at that inn you and your guys have been staying."

I asked, "Who are you?"

The girl answered, "I'm Trini Thuy Oliver. Are we going to break out or do I have to defeat these guys?"

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Anakin has gained a new friend or rival. Will the two be able to break out of the castle alive? Find out next episode. Trini Oliver is my OC as a tribute to the late Thuy Trang (God rest her soul.)


End file.
